This study is designed to evaluate active components in alcoholism treatment of married alcoholics, and to evaluate the most effective role for the spouse in alcoholism treatment. A second purpose of the study is to assess the differential effectiveness of these treatments for male and female clients. Sixty subjects will be randomly assigned to one of 3 experimental groups: 1. Self-control treatment with spouse as a passive observer, 2. Self-control treatment plus spouse participation. Spouse participation would include teaching spouse to decrease behaviors that cue drinking, decrease reinforcement for drinking and increase reinforcement of sobriety; and 3. Self-control treatment plus spouse participation plus behavioral marital therapy. Equal numbers of male and female alcoholics will be included, and random assignment to groups will be done separately for each sex. All subjects will be evaluated pretreatment, during treatment, and at 2, 6, and 12 month follow-ups on behavioral measures of drinking, marital interactions, and problems specific to individual couples.